Resurgence is a Beautiful Power
by MagicalFanfictions
Summary: Join Misty Day on her adventure to become the beautiful and powerful witch she is today.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 1991 in the beautiful New Orleans. Misty Day had always been a strange young lady. She had just turned 9 and her parents already thought she was an odd child. She was seen mostly with animals. Her parents hated the fact that she was not a perfect little girl and they wanted to get rid of her. One day as her parents were in church and Misty had wandered off. Her mother searched for her and found she had a dead lizard. Her mother screamed and hit the lizard out of her hand. Misty replied with " How dare you mom! That poor lizard died!". She looked over at the dead reptile, "But I can save him!". She grabbed the lizard and cupped him with both her hands. Her mother stood there in amazement as her daughter brought back the creature. "See momma. They are beautiful, not a piece of trash." Misty said. " WITCH!" Her mother screamed in horror. "No momma! Shhh! They're gonna hear you!". "WITCH!" Her mother screamed once again. Misty ran in terror hoping that the church wouldn't catch up to her. She ran into a mansion type house and saw a single woman with a young girl ,a little bit older than herself, sitting in a rocking chair. "Hello young Misty" the girl said. "We have been waiting your arrival, you don't have to be scared here. We are just like you. Powerful!" "I am Fiona Goode" the lady said. "I am the supreme." She was young and kind of pretty, but Misty sensed a bad vibe from her. "This is my child, or as I call her my disappointment Cordelia. The little girl looked at her mom in disgust and then she looked back at me. "Hi. Don't mind my mom she tends to be act like a, well, a witch." the little girl giggled. "I'm Cordelia, but I haven't gotten your name." Misty looked at the little girl. Studying her carefully. "Not being rude, but I have a mob of very angry people chasing after me. Is there a way you can, you know, use your supreme powers to, um, get them away." Misty said being careful not to upset her. As Fiona had a short temper. "Why how dare you! I am a woman of great power and I will n-" Fiona was silenced as her daughter put her hand up. "Oh shut up mom! You didn't seem to have a problem to make rum appear when dad left." Cordelia shot at her own mother. "Alright!" Fiona exclaimed and made the mob disappear from the front lawn. She had made them all forget what they saw. "Thank you!" Misty said. "Crap that was my mom out there! Where will I go now? She must be miles from here and I will never make it there before sundown." "Actually" Fiona said. "You will not be leaving here for a very long time! You need to learn how to control your powers and make them stronger." Fiona went on and on about how learning to control her powers was the best way to become supreme. "Um, I'm sorry. I was just looking for a place to sleep for the night. I don't want to become the supreme. I mean it's great and all but, I'm just here to save and protect animals not be an all powerful witch. Sorry." Misty said politely. Before her mother could say anything Cordelia smiled and showed Misty to her room. The house was a mansion. Not in the way where it was beautiful but, in the way that was unsettling and disturbing. The next morning she got up packed her things and left early. She did not want to deal with the supreme telling her how leaving was going to affect her entire future.

She got home and was nervous to talk to her mother expecting her to bring up her power. Her and her father had forgotten the whole situation. She had learned that she had to keep her powers from her parents or anyone else for that matter. Four years had past and she was now 13 and in high school. She was a straight A student in everything but science mainly because she refused to dissect any living thing. She was the outcast of everyone. She would keep everything to herself. It was October and time for Halloween. She loved this time of the year. It was the time when she could truly be herself. Many people refused to see the good in her and went straight to what she looked like. So today she could be normal or at least look the part. There were three girls who lived to make Misty's life a living hell. It was the day before Halloween. The group of teenage girls had gone up to misty and threw water all over her.

Misty woke up the day of Halloween and it was nothing but a big blur to her. She woke up clothes stained in blood, head hurting as if something was pounding on her skull, and in a very white and bright mansion. This place seemed familiar. She had been here before as a girl. "Hello, Misty." A girl who sounded my age was speaking to me in a soft voice. "I knew you wouldn't just leave me here with my mother to torture me my entire life." Misty sat up straight with her back leaning against the back of the bed. "Wha-what happened? Who are you?" Misty looked around trying to adjust her eyesight. She finally looked at the girl. "Cordelia? Is that you?" "Yes, you remember me." "Of course I do. What happened?" "Last night you killed three teenage girls for pouring water on you." Misty didn't understand. Why would she even think of doing that. Cordelia explained "You did not mean to do this. Misty, you don't understand how to use your powers. Which is completely fine. Not very many witches know how to use their powers by heart." Misty had a dying question "How did I do it? I mean I only have the power of resurgence nothing more." "This is true but did you know that whatever you raise from the dead automatically becomes your slave. Listening and obeying every single one of your commands and one of them just happened to be kill them. You don't remember any of this." Misty didn't understand. "I remember that they threw water on me and that I was really mad. But, nothing else. Why can't I remember that anyway?" An older woman responded in a rough tone. "Because you don't know how to control your powers you idiot. I would like you to repeat to me what I told you five years ago. TELL ME!" Misty was scared of Fiona. She had managed to be the supreme all these year which made Misty impressed. "You said th-that i needed to learn how to control my powers.'' Misty replied. Her voice stuttered because she was crying. "And now do you think my advice was stupid?" Fiona asked in a sarcastic voice. "N-no I understand now." "Stop mom. How did your supreme ever hand this role down to you? Anyway now would you like to stay here to discover your hidden talents and learn how to control your powers." Cordelia asked kindly as she always was kind. "Oh no now of that "other talents" mumbo jumbo. I just want to know how to control them, then I will be on my way." Misty answered in a soft voice to make sure nobody in the house got mad. "Oh well then maybe you will come to see that learning more of your talents is important." "Maybe but not likely." Misty answered snarky because of what Cordelia was implying. Fiona cut into our conversation. "Well then young ladies. We will start first thing tomorrow morning. And don't test my patients girls. You would hate to see the beast I become when I'm angry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Misty woke up the next morning to the sound of Fiona's terrifying voice.

"Wake up you non talented witches!"

It was very early. Misty was tired, she couldn't sleep because the house would creak at night giving her the impression that something or someone was out there waiting to come into the room and take her. She knew that the axeman had died here because of witches.

"Misty, come on. We gotta go before Fiona kills us for being late to her class" Cordelia warned Misty.

"Oh! Yeah sorry I blanked out. Let's go!"

After a long day of magic and getting yelled at by Fiona, Misty headed to her room. As she entered she saw a small package on her bed along with a letter. The card read,

"Misty my darling, I am so sorry you have decided to run away to that devil filled mansion. I don't understand what I have done wrong with you. I refuse to visit you there or even send letters to there so this will be the last you hear from me or your father unless you come back home where you belong. Until then I will be forced to shun you. In this box you will find something that you forgot when you ran away."

Misty took a look in the box and had a very big smile on her face. It was her polaroid camera that her dad had gotten her when she was 8. After checking out the camera, she put the camera on her nightstand and put the letter in the trash. What good was the letter to her. Her mom was basically saying she was consulting with the devil.

It was 1:00 am when Misty had finally started to drift asleep. She woke to the sound of footsteps and the front door closing. Her eyes jerked open. She figured it was just Fiona getting home from her late night bar event but then she heard something large drag along the floor. Misty quickly jumped to her feet to look for a weapon. She searched under the bed and had found a baseball bat. When she was younger she used to play baseball with the boys on her street. Even though the boys and her parents did not appreciate her playing the sport, she couldn't resist. If it got her outside breathing the fresh air she loved it. Besides she was a very good hitter. She picked up the bat and tiptoed quietly down the stairs. She heard breathing from the dining room and saw a faint glow of a candle. Misty leaned up against the wall right outside the arch way into the room. As she heard footsteps coming closer to the doorway she began to get ready to swing and knock the intruder to the floor. The intruder took a final step and Misty swung.

"Ahhh!" Cordelia screamed.

"Oh Jesus!"

Misty quickly stopped herself where she stood. Not fast enough to miss Cordelia's nose. Cordelia dropped to the floor in pain, almost crying.

"Oh! Cordelia I'm so sorry." Misty exclaimed.

"Let me see." Misty placed her hands over Cordelia's nose and healed the injury.

"Thanks and ow! You really think Fiona would let an intruder in here without killing them?" Cordelia shouted in an angry tone.

"She would if she was drunk or at a bar!" Misty said with the same tone as Cordelia.

"I'm sorry" Misty lowered her voice. "I was just scared so this is how i defend myself."

"It's ok. I'd probably do the same thing." Cordelia said in a calm tone. "Anyway wanna see something cool? Come on now look in the box."

Misty was nervous to see what was inside of the chest. When she looked she saw voodoo dolls, a voodoo spell book, and what looked like three old nooses.

"Woah, where did you get these?" Misty asked.

"Just down the street at the salon. I can see past the salon and Marie Laveau is the voodoo queen. She has all kinds of voodoo stuff." Cordelia was fascinated.

"What's a voodoo queen?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's the equivalent to the supreme but in the Dark Arts. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, Sure." Misty was unsure if what Cordelia was doing was a good idea. "What do you think she used the nooses for?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but there was a diary on her desk that i wasn't able to get to before she came into the room. Hey, what if we go back there tomorrow night? What do ya say?"

"I don't know we could get caught."

"But we won't." Cordelia answered

"But what if we can't get in"

"But we will, Come on!"

"Ok, fine but we go in and out got it!"

"Ok! In and out!"


	3. Chapter 3

After their long conversation the two girls headed up to their room before Fiona got home from the bar. Later that evening Misty snuck out of the house in order to test out her camera that her mother had sent her. She figured Fiona would be to careless to even notice she was missing. Thirty minutes of walking straight without a care in the world she saw a beautiful sight of an island and decided to take a tester photo with her polaroid and it came out beautiful. While walking back home down the amazing streets of new orleans, just around the corner she heard a fascinating sound. She followed the tune and it lead her to a music shop. The shop was called Jim Russell Rare Records. She was in love with the tune that was playing. She needed to know what the song was, what beautiful voice was singing it. This song basically summed up her entire life.

"Excuse me sir. What is that beautiful music playing on the phonograph?" Misty asked.

"Why hello young lady! That there is Stevie Nicks with Fleetwood Mac. Singing Rhiannon! Have you been living under a rock?" The store clerk answered.

"What do you want for it?"

"Why young lady what I would usually want is cash for that there record which is gonna cost you more than you have in those delicate hands. I could make an acceptation if you give me one of those there pictures my choice of course." The man said in a kind voice.

"Oh. One of these old things? Sure."

Misty placed all of her photos on the counter. The man pointed to a picture of a baby bird up in a tree. This photo was taken right after Misty revived a baby bird who had fallen and broken its neck.

"Here you are sir"

"And here you are young lady." He handed her the record. "If your willing to take pictures like this one every week for me then I will be willing to give you one of my Stevie Nicks records. Deal?"

"Yes of course. I would love that. I have to get going now but i will be back in a week with a photograph to give you! Thank you so much!"

"Goodbye."

When she got home Fiona was sitting in a room filled with the past supremes. Misty took one look and knew this was a bad sign. She was never just sitting. She was always up and going either to a bar, out to shop for herself, or to some guys house to make her feel "special". Fiona always had a new person each week to make her feel "special". Misty wondered where they all went but right now that's not what she was thinking about.

Misty bowed her head trying not to make eye contact with Fiona and walked quickly to past the entrance to the room.

"Oh Misty." Fiona said in a tone Misty found unsettling. "When I was younger I always wondered what it would be like to work as hard as they did." Fiona said.

"Oh um yeah. I guess with being the supreme you have to work harder than the other witches." Misty replied. She had a feeling this wasn't going to become a conversation about how Misty is hard working and a peachy keen girl.

"I wonder if they snuck out with a stupid camera to get some old record from an old worn-down pile of skin you call a man." Misty gulped.

"Fiona! Wait you don't understand I-" Misty was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Listen well to me. If you ever sneak out again I will personally tie you to a stake and burn you. Are we clear?" Fiona replied.

"Y-Yes, It won't happen again." Misty said terrified.

"Oh I'm sure it won't." Fiona said and slowly got up to walk away.

"So-So that's it then? You're not going to pick me up by my hair and throw me across the room?" Misty shut her mouth as soon as Fiona turned with an evil grin.

"Oh no. None of that. Your punishment begins tomorrow doing that to you today well it's just to NICE."


	4. Chapter 4

Misty was afraid to go to sleep that night because she knew that the night would go by faster and she wasn't excited to find out Fiona's punishment. Why was it that she cared so much for Misty sneaking out and away from her? It didn't add up to her. Oh well she thought just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the door to her room open.

"Misty!" A voice whispered, "Come on we need to go!"

From what happened that morning she had totally forgot that she promised to go to the salon and look for the voodoo queens diary.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot. Where is Fiona?" They heard the door close.

"That was her. She just left for her late night drink!" Cordelia exclaimed while giggling.

"Oh ok. Give me a second to change I can't exactly go out and steal important books in a dress." Misty said.

She got up and walked over to her bag. She still hadn't unpacked her bags she wasn't sure if she was gonna stay longer than a couple of days. She changed into some green leggings, a black talk top, some brown combat boots, and her favorite black shawl. She had seen Stevie Nicks wearing one and ever since she had loved it.

"Ok I'm ready.'' Misty said to Cordelia. She didn't look like she was going some where to steal. She was in a black and white floral top, a black long skirt with a white belt, and some black flats.

"What are you wearing?" Misty asked.

"These shoes are the only things that I have that I'm comfortable in. As for the outfit unlike you I don't have anything other than skirts." Cordelia replied.

"Ok let's just get out of here before Cordelia gets back." Misty said and the girls left.

They where at the edge of the street when a boy ran out of the salon and bumped into Cordelia knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Cordelia exclaimed. A boy replied to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up pretty lady." The boy held out a hand for Cordelia.

The boy was tall. Misty couldn't see his face very well though. Cordelia and the boy got lost in each others eyes. It was only a matter of time before Marie Laveau ran out of the salon chasing the boy.

"I've gotta go. What's your name?" The boy asked in a rush.

"Cordelia and you?" She boy looked back and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Hank" The boy said quickly, winked, and ran off into the night.

Misty saw his face when he looked back a Cordelia. She had a feeling in her stomach that she didn't like. Something about him made her feel very uneasy. Misty got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small sigh from Cordelia.

"Ok. Please tell me you did not just sigh." Misty said.

"What a dreamboat huh? He was so kind and handsome." Cordelia said almost out of breath.

"Are you kiddin' me he's faker than Fiona's love for you." Misty said not intending for it to hurt.

"I wish i could argue with you about my mother but there's nothing to argue about." Cordelia said still trying to find where Hank ran off to.

"Um Cordelia? We've gotta go while the voodoo queen is out of her salon." Misty said.

"Oh Yeah. Let's go!"

When they got into the salon they saw a faint glow in one of the rooms. When they walked in they saw Marie's spells, dolls, and diary.

"There it is! Now grab it and let's go!" Misty exclaimed.

Cordelia grabbed the book and they both ran out of there faster than the speed of light. When they reached home they figured that their mission was a success. They got the book, Cordelia met a dream boy, and they were untouched.

"Yes, we got it! C'mon let's read it." Cordelia said.

"Not tonight I'm way to tired and Fiona's already upset with me so I'm gonna hit the hay. We will read it tomorrow. ok?" Misty said.

"Bu-" Cordelia was stopped.

"Tomorrow ok?"

"Fine" Cordelia exclaimed.

In the middle of the night Cordelia woke up. She couldn't help it. Just a little peek at the book. When she opened it she felt a rumble beneath her feet as if it had set off a trap. She closed the book hoping that it was nothing and went back to bed.

The next morning they woke up early. Misty had looked out her window and saw Marie Laveau was on her way up to the front door. She ran to Cordelia's room. Misty could tell something had gone down that night from the look on Cordelia's face. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Fiona answered the door and the girls heard a faint voice.

"May I speak to Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx please?" Misty looked at Cordelia.

"What did you do?"


	5. Chapter 5

The girls sat in Cordelia's room terrified. Misty was confused, she was so certain that her and Cordelia got away safely and unknown. How could she have figured out that her book was gone that fast. Cordelia finally spoke after a while because she was thinking of an answer to the question Misty asked.

"I-I don't understand. That rumbling. Did that let her know someone, somewhere was intruding on her personal book?" Cordelia asked. She looked as if she was speaking to herself because of the loud whisper voice she said it in.

"What rumble? There was no rumble last night." Misty didn't understand. She had a hard time sleeping last night so she was up very late but, was sure that she didn't feel any rumble.

"What do you mean of course there was a rumble last night. How did you not feel it? I don't under-" Cordelia was cut off by the sound of her mother's scratchy, witch like voice. (No pun intended)

"Cordelia get your ass down here!" Fiona yelled.

"Crap, we better go." Cordelia told Misty.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Misty said.

The girls slowly walked down the stairs and took very small steps heading to the living room. Misty kept saying to herself that this is all just a nightmare and she was so sure that soon she would wake up and not have to worry about Marie Laveau or even Fiona trying to kill her. As the girls arrived in the room they saw Marie and Fiona sitting at a small rectangular table facing each other leaving two seats open. One next two Marie and one next two Fiona. Misty and Cordelia would have to choose where they sat and Misty was not liking her odds.

"Come in girls." Marie said with a smile on her face. "I just wanna chat for a bit."

Cordelia took the seat next to her mother leaving only the seat next to Marie open. Misty calmly took the seat and then proceeded to drop her eyes to Marie's lap, she was fiddling with something and Misty was going to pay extra attention to what it was and how Marie was going to use it.

"Well girls, I'm sure you have both been sweet little angels this entire week correct?" Cordelia asked in a very sarcastic way.

"Mother, I don't understand what's all this non-sense about?" Cordelia asked.

Misty quickly looked up and shot her a terrible look that basically was trying to tell Cordelia that she was terrible at fronting things. All Misty could think about was "Seriously, non-sense? She didn't even say what she was here for! You just told her everything she needed to know!".

"Non-sense, DEAR?" Fiona spoke her last word so chillingly cold it gave both Cordelia and Misty chills down their spine.

Fiona never called her child dear unless she knew something was up and that she would be in a hell of a lot of trouble as soon as the "guest" were to leave.

"Cordelia and I were just about to get ready for class today. We just want to get todays class over with so that I can get started on photography lessons for Cordelia, she's really taken an interest with my hobbies." Mist replied as smooth and calm as she could.

"I just want to know where my book is, you girls wouldn't happen to know where that might be right?" Marie gave the girls a sinister smile.

"No we don't know anything about this diary." Cordelia quickly closed her mouth as she realized she had made a terrible error.

"Oh now child, I never said it was a diary. It's just an old book passed down for centuries." Marie giggled and then slowly got up.

"I have to be going now I have an early hair appointment at my shop and you know how customers get." She smiled and Fiona walked her to the door as the girls followed. When Marie was far enough Fiona turned around and slammed the door.

"Ok girls, who wants to tell me what really happened to the book?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I can explain." Cordelia practically got on knees to beg for her mothers forgiveness. Misty stood quietly avoiding eye contact with Fiona. She was absolutely terrified but she knew if she showed that she was scared Fiona would just target her more.

"Save it and you. You're just standing there looking innocent." Fiona took a step closer to Misty and raised her hand. Misty quickly raised her hand and froze Fiona's hand in place.

"You stupid little bitch! Did you really think that was going to work? I'm the supreme." She unfroze her own hand smacked Misty.

"That's it!" Misty yelled. She was over Fiona hitting her, calling her names, and just straight up being mean.

"You want me to get that book back to Marie? Then I'll do it!" Misty ran up and changed into a black dress with a black belt, black combat boots, and grabbed a black satchel with her camera in it. She then ran into Cordelia's room and grabbed the diary. Once she was ready she ran downstairs and walked to the front door.

"I'll go with you." Cordelia said before Misty could turn the handle. Misty turned to Cordelia.

"No, you need to stay here. I have to show your mother who the best witch in the house is." She turned to face Fiona who had a smirk on her face and Misty glared at her. Fiona spoke.

"If you leave this house you will die and even if you escape without getting your head cut off you will never enter this house again!" Misty smiled at her.

"Well, let's make a deal. I come back unharmed I can stay but, if I come back with even a scratch I leave." Fiona nodded and smiled. Misty turned back around and left the house. She headed towards the salon. She couldn't help to think that she was crazy. Was she really about to face the Voodoo queen on her own? She reached the salon and noticed that the sign would make a beautiful picture. She took out her polaroid and took a picture of it.

"Well, on the bright side I get another Stevie Nicks album." She whispered and giggled to herself.

"It's not normal to get many people like you around her." Misty was startled by Marie Laveau's voice. She turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry, people like me?" Misty looked at herself to see what was so abnormal about her. Other than that she was a witch.

"I mean people who are so interested in my shop." Misty looked at the photo and handed it to Marie Laveau.

"I'm sorry. I should ask you if I can take a picture of your shop." Misty smiled nervously and giggled. Marie Laveau handed back her picture and smiled sweetly.

"No child, it's ok. I could use the publicity." Marie laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk for a little bit." Misty agreed considering that it was the perfect way for her to get into the shop without looking suspicious.

"Have a seat. I'll go make us some tea." Marie smiled and walked into the other room and Misty quickly stood up and ran over to the voodoo room. This time it was different. Instead of it being one room it was a hallway. Misty quickly put the book back on the shelf and turned to leave but when she tried to leave the door wouldn't open. She wouldn't have panicked so much if she hadn't heard breathing at the end of the hallway. Misty turned slowly to try and see what was hiding in the darkness. When it stood up the candles in the room and hallway flickered on and there stood a minotaur. Misty gasped at the sight before her.

"HELP!" She screamed over and over but it was no use. The minotaur charged for her as she used magic to push it back maintaining her position for as long as she could. The minotaur was to strong as it ripped from her magic and began running once more. It threw Misty across the room and walked towards her. It wrapped its hands around her neck and applied pressure making sure she died slowly. She struggled but the more she did the tighter he squeezed. The door burst open and there stood Marie.

"Back!" She ordered. The minotaur released the girls neck and ran back to the end of the hallway. Misty was terrified and Marie walked up to her.

"I-I'm sorry, pleas-." Marie placed a finger on her lips and waved her hand in front of the girl. Misty's pain instantly went away.

"It's ok child. Just don't touch my stuff anymore." Marie smiled and winked as she helped Misty up.

"You're not mad?" Marie looked down at the girl.

"At you dear? No, it's that Cordelia who I want as a deadman." Misty was both relived and tense at her answer.

"Listen your should get going it's going to be dark out soon." Misty smiled and thanked the woman once more for healing her. When she finally arrived she walked in to find Fiona sitting patiently in a chair.

"Well, you lived and no scratches." Fiona frowned.

"You know what that means right?" Misty asked Fiona. Fiona laughed and replied smug like.

"I have to take care of a selfish, cocky, moody brat for the next couple of years. Misty giggled.

"Well, sure whatever you say, but you are still forgetting one more part of the equation." Fiona tilted her head in confusion. She was about to speak before Misty held her hand up to stop her.

"It means that I am top witch in this house!"


	7. Chapter 7

Misty had begun to stay at the voodoo queens salon much more often. Marie didn't have a problem with it either. It gave Misty a chance to take some polaroids and get records to listen to. The only problem was that her and Cordelia had started to become distant. As a matter of fact it had been three years since Misty and Cordelia had properly sat down with each other and spoke about how their lives were. Misty had even forgot it was her 16th birthday tomorrow.

"Here you are child. I thought you could use some more considering you like to take photos of my shop so much." Marie said handing Misty film for her polaroid camera. Misty jumped forward landing in Marie's arms.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Misty was ecstatic. She had run out and had no money to pay for anymore.

"Your welcome but listen to me, I don't do hugs." Marie laughed and Misty giggled.

"I've gotta go. Cordelia and I are supposed to hang out today." Misty said smiling and then she walked out the door. When she reached the house she noticed a car sitting outside but, it wasn't Fiona's and it sure as hell wasn't Cordelia's.

"Cor?!" Misty yelled. She grew worried as the front door was already opened a bit. She heard giggling in Cordelia's bedroom and immediately took a great guess. She went and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Cor! Get your clothes on and your ass out here." Misty yelled and quickly ran to her room to change into her birthday outfit that she had planned specially for that night. She had saved up all of her money just to get a beautiful golden butterfly crop top, a black skirt with matching lace tights, a top hat, black boots, and her favorite accessory a black shawl with roses on it. When she arrived in her room she noticed that the outfit that she had laid down on her bed was gone. She looked everywhere trying to find where it had gone but nothing came up.

"For! Have you seen my-" Misty froze as she saw a tall boy with brown hair exit her room followed by Cordelia wearing her clothes with some weird substance that was on it that she did't even bother asking what it was.

"Th-Those are mine." Misty said tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Like em?" Cordelia said giggling. Misty's eyes changed from pain to rage.

"You took my clothes that I worked for. You little pretty in pink princess get whatever you want and I've put up with your shit for a long time but this is the last straw. You will pay me back and that stupid imbecile will never return to this house again. Am I clear?!" Misty yelled moving closer to Cordelia, encasing her in between her arms pressed up against the wall.

"Get off of her you freak!" Hank yelled throwing Misty off of Cordelia onto the floor.

"You know Hank, I don't like being called a freak or being harassed. It's what bullies do. I don't like bullies. Did Cordelia tell you what happened to the first people who bullied me?" Misty asked while a menacing smile plastered across her face.

"N-No." Hank said turing to Cordelia.

"They DIED!" Misty yelled using her magic to throw Hank down the stairs. He tumbled all the way down. Cordelia ran after him.

"Now I want you gone and if you ever come back you will end up right were the other bullies did, Hell!" She yelled and Hank quickly stood up and ran out the door. Cordelia glared at Misty and yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"I swear I will make you pay of that if it is the last thing I ever do you, you…" Misty put her hand up and stopped her.

"Witch!" Misty said with a grin and Cordelia ran out the front door with tear streaming down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Whilst packing her things up a river of emotions had hit Misty. All the time that Cordelia and her had spent together where countless hours of her time that turned out to be wasted. She was filled with rage, anger, but most of all sadness. She had felt like she was just taking a walk down memory lane with Cordelia, only she wasn't there. In their many years together she didn't think either of them had been expecting to say goodbye to each other this way. I guess life is a rollercoaster. She thought to herself for a second tears stinging her eyes and then she realized. What has Cordelia ever done for her? Get her in trouble, bring her home to a very abusive mother? That's all she's ever done. Misty picked her things up and walked down the hall. She was ready to leave and somehow knew that this was a good thing. Misty had thought about where she would go and who would take care of her. She quickly figured it out when she got another letter from her parents saying that they were finally ready to accept her for who she was. Misty practically ran down the stairs, ecstatic to finally see her family again. She fell backwards when the door suddenly flung open hitting Misty in the face.

"Oh! I'm so- wait. It's you!" Misty looked up from the floor, rubbing the bump that was now forming on her head.

"Cordelia?" Cordelia glared at Misty then quickly walked past her into the kitchen. Misty was just about to get up and leave when Cordelia ran and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I know you've made up your mind but I kinda owe you this don't I?" Cordelia said handing Misty a white gown. Misty looked up with tears stinging her eyes.

"Thank you but, I have to go."

"I know but, I thought you would take it to remember me you know." Cordelia said. Misty nodded and then sealed their goodbye with a quick hug. She walked out the door ready for whatever was in store for her.

When she reached home her parents had greeted her with a fancy dinner and asked her to get ready to go out into public. She changed into her gown that Cordelia had given her and walked out the door. They took her outside to meet a group of very religious people who she didn't much care for. She noticed a small lifeless bird on the floor and reached to heal it. As soon as she did so she couldn't help but feel loopy and passed out. The next thing she knew she was being dragged to who knows where and is being tied to a stake.

"It's you who will end in flames! I swear it!"


End file.
